My Baby Boy
by supergleek10
Summary: This is a story about Burt and Kurt being together in a realitonship DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, none of it is mine**

**All mistakes are mine**

**This is only M rated, nothing else this is between Burt and Kurt, don't like do NOT read. **

**Burt's P.O.V**

I sigh to myself, I found that Kurt had just got a boyfriend and it bothers me that my baby boy has a boyfriend. Blaine Anderson that's the boy's name the boy who is going to take my baby away. I hear I walk down stairs to order pizza for a three of us for dinner. I walk pass my sons room, to see the door close and hear strange noises coming from the room. I run down into the room and see the boy Blaine on top of my son and I see red. "Get out of my house now!" Blaine doesn't give second thought to grabbing his shirt and running out of my house. Kurt was laying there with red swollen lips from kissing and he was shirtless. His hair was all over the place. He looked hot.

"Daddy I…" Kurt trails off. I shake my head to clear it and get a hold of the situation. He really is still my baby boy, he still calls me daddy.

"Kurt fix yourself up and we will talk at in the kitchen about what just happened."

**I know really, really, really short but the next chapter is going to be way longer and plus this is the prologue. Please review and I know how bad it is for this type of relationship, you don't have to tell me, but it's just a story it's not real. **


	2. Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. **

**Few changes from the plot of Glee, Kurt and Blaine knew and went out with each other before the episode Never Been Kissed.**

**My new thing is that if you review you will get a preview.**

I sit at the kitchen table and wait for Kurt to come, upstairs. It takes him ten minutes, before he comes up. He sits across from me at the table. "Daddy, I'm sorry that you're mad at me for wanting to have sex, but daddy, I'm a teenage boy and have needs that Blaine was going to help me with them. " Kurt had a blush on his cheeks, he's so embarrassed. Kurt is too hot for his own good.

"Kurt, why did you think it was ok for you and Blaine to have sex?" I look at him calmly.

"Daddy, Blaine's my boyfriend and" I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Kurt, I don't care if he's your boyfriend or not. You are not allowed to have sex with him. Actually I want you to break up with him." I lean back in my chair. Kurt looks so shock with is mouth hanging open. I know that it would feel amazing with my cock in Kurt's pretty little mouth.

"Daddy, he's my first boyfriend and why do I have to break up with him." Kurt is still in shock.

"Kurt, do you love Blaine?" It takes everything in me not to lose control.

"No daddy I don't, but maybe I could." Kurt's answer is timid. He's not sure what I'm looking for and he's trying to do the right thing. Trying to please me.

"Kurt and you still a virgin?" Kurt just blushes and gives a slight nod. "Haven't I told you to save yourself for someone that you love and they love you just as much? I'm disappointed in you Kurt. I taught you better. You are going to break up with that boy and you will not sleep around, or touch yourself wait for someone who loves you and will take care of you in every way." Kurt has tears in his eyes. I get up and sit next to him and put my hand on his knee. "Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, what if I'm alone forever and nobody ever wants me? Blaine was the only person that showed an interest in me. Nobody loves me; you're the only person that truly loves me." Kurt's crying in my shoulder.

I pull Kurt into my lap and put my hand under his chin, so his eyes are looking into mine. "Kurt, your right about one thing I do truly love you and if you'll let me I can be your everything." The is hope glistening in his eyes.

"Really daddy, my everything?" I start to pull his face closer.

"Yes baby boy my everything. I will take care of you in every way." I pull our lips together in a heated kiss. It's one of the best kisses I've ever had. It's is holding nothing back. He bits my lower lip, until I grant him accesses. I let his tongue slip into mine. It's roaming my whole mouth, trying to map it out. I push my tongue into his mouth and gain dominance, massaging Kurt's tongue with mine. He starts whimpering. We pull back from the kiss for air.

"I'm be your everything daddy."

**Review = Preview**


	3. Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

After Kurt tells me that he'll be my everything we have another heated kiss. "Baby boy, I love you." I am staring right into his eyes. "We are each other's everything, and I need you to break up with Blaine." Kurt has a sparkle in his eyes. "In person you need to break up." That sparkle is gone. "You need to do that face to face with Blaine. And we will not do anything about us being together until, you are single." Kurt looks really upset, like he's thinking he might lose me. "Baby boy, I'm not going anywhere, but you need to end it with Blaine and when you do come talk to me." I kiss the top of his head.

We break apart so that I can order dinner. I order pizza. As we wait I wish I could pull Kurt into my lap and kiss him, but I can't because of Blaine. I never liked that kid. "Daddy can I sit in your lap until the pizza comes?" I'm sitting in my chair watching football. "I won't do anything; I just want to sit in your lap." Kurt is looking at me with hopeful eyes. I can't say no to him.

"Ok." I open my arms and Kurt craws into them, like when he was little.

"Thank you daddy." I have to resist kiss Kurt right now. Kurt snuggles into my arms and rest his head on my shoulder. We stay like that until the doorbell rings for the pizza. Kurt jumps up to go over to the door, paying the delivery guy. I order half sausage, peppers, and onions and the other half a veggie pizza. "Daddy stay where you are and I will bring you a slice." Kurt comes out of the kitchen with a plate of a veggie slice and another plate with my pizza on it.

"Thank you buddy." Kurt ends up back in my lap while we eat. He always gets up when I want more pizza. We are finished Kurt takes care of cleaning up, though there's not much to clean. Afterwards we end up back into the same position as before.

"Daddy I think I've found my new favorite place to sit." I chuckle at my son.

"Well I'm glad to hear, but I think that you should be getting to bed soon." Kurt gets up to go down stairs. "Hey Kurt I suggest that you break up with Blaine like tomorrow. Don't lead that boy on."

"That's what I was planning; Blaine is going to ask how I'm doing when we get to school. He is always there early, so I'm going to go in to meet him so we don't have an audience."

"Ok goodnight baby boy. I will see you when you get home from school tomorrow." I kiss Kurt on the head and he goes down stairs.

**Review = Preview **


	4. The BreakUp

**I don't own anything**

Kurt's P.O.V

I wake up extra early and get ready school. My daddy is already gone. He is always gone before I get up for school, so that he can open the shop. I don't want to break it off with Blaine in person, but I know that I have to. I want to be with my daddy and I can't if I'm with Blaine. I still feel horrible that I'm going to have to break his heart.

I get to school early and bring coffee from the Liam Bean. I texted Blaine last night that I needed to talk to him before school and I told him I would have coffee. I'm sitting on the bleachers that overlook the school's parking lot. Right now only my car is in the parking lot. I sigh and then take a long sip of my coffee. Glad to know I have something to hold in my hands to keep my grounded. I feel like I need to hold onto something to keep me from losing my mind right now.

I see Blaine walking over to me. I didn't even notice him pull into the parking lot. I smile up at him and he gives me a huge smile in return. Making this already harder. "Hey beautiful, what is it that you wanted to talk about." Blaine leans in for a kiss, but I turn my head in time for him to only catch my cheek. Blaine's eyebrows crinkle together. "Hey what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath in. "Blaine take a seat." I motion Blaine to sit next to me. Blaine does what I ask. I take another deep breath and decide to just get it over with. "Blaine I'm breaking up with you." I feel tears start to come in my eyes, but I will they away I have to be strong right now if I'm going to be with my daddy.

Once I know that I don't have any tears in my eyes I look up at Blaine. As soon as I see him I know I shouldn't have looked. Blaine has tears streaming down his face. He looks so heartbroken and I hate myself for being the one to put that look on his face.

"Why Kurt? What did I do wrong? What can I do to make it better? Please Kurt tell me, I will do anything to make this work." Blaine is begging me and I feel my heart breaking. I know I want my daddy,, but I didn't know it would hurt this much to let go of Blaine. I should have done this after school so I could just go home and curl up in bed, but stupid me had to do it this morning.

"Blaine you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry, but Blaine I have to do this. You can't do anything to make this better. I know you want it to work, but the feelings aren't there Blaine and I don't want to lead you on know I don't feel the same way. I know this hurts so bad right now, but I don't want to hurt you more by putting this off." Blaine is full out sobbing and I know that tears are back in my eyes and they are starting to slip down my cheeks.

"Please Kurt I will do anything." Blaine whips away some of his tears and then gets down on one knee. "Please Kurt I will do anything. Kurt marry me." Blaine is begging me.

"No Blaine you need to get up." Blaine gets up like if he listens I will take everything I said back, but I can't. "Blaine I know this is hard, but you need to let go. I'm not yours anymore."

Then all of a sudden Blaine turns angry. "Have you been cheating on my?" Blaine puts his hand on his hip. He has a rage in his eyes I've never seen before. This is not how things were supposed to go.

"No Blaine I would never do something like that. I was never with another man, ever. I swear on my life Blaine that I was only with you and nobody else." I stare wide eyed at Blaine all of my tears gone.

Blaine foresees out a laugh that is so harsh it makes me flinch. "Oh like I'm supposed to believe that crap! I rearranged my whole life for you Kurt and now your tossing me to the side. Well guess what Kurt. I don't need a cock slut like you. I will show you." With that Blaine takes his coffee and throws it in my face and then storms off.

I sit there stunned. For one thing coffee burns and I have a white shirt on, this stain will never come out. I sigh another shirt ruined while at William McKinley High School. I look over at the parking lot and see that it's full of cars. I take out my phone and see a text message from my daddy. _I hope that everything goes ok with Blaine. I will see you at home tonight and you can tell me all about it then. I love you_. I smile at me text message and the see that I have only twenty minutes till class starts.

I run down the bleachers and when I walk into the building I slow my pace and sort of hide into myself. I don't want attention of my, but I know that I will get more attention like this, but I hope this will make the bully's leave me alone. I feel myself being pushed into a locker. No such luck it seems. Great, just great. I can never get a break with the bullying even when I keep my head down, with normal clothes and I'm not holding my boyfriend's hand- well ex-boyfriend now.

I don't have to go to my locker, because I stopped using it. It gave bully's more time to hurt me. I've learned that if you just carry the text books for the class with all the paper work in them it's not too bad. Sometimes my shoulders hurt from having all of my heave text books, but I don't have to worry about locker slams. I just walk form class to class and don't stop for anything.

The day goes by so fast because I'm lost in my thoughts all day, about Blaine and my daddy. For some odd reason I've only have had one locker slam all day, not that I'm not happy about that, but it's so strange and leaves me more on edge, like there planning something behind my back.

Today I have glee club and I know that I have to face Blaine now, and I'm so not ready for this. When I get in the chorus room everyone is sitting down with their arms across their chest and they are all glaring at me. Blaine is standing in the front of the room. Mr. Shuester is standing next to Blaine.

"Kurt Blaine has something he wants to perform." Mr. Shuester tells me and nods his head to an empty chair in the front roll. The only of people that are in the front row and Artie and Quinn and I know it's because that they are in wheelchairs. I feel all of their eyes follow me as I sit and I feel them all glaring at me. I take deep breaths so I don't break down in front of them.

I dare to turn around and look at Finn the boy who is now my stepbrother, which I need to talk to my daddy about Carole. Finn is sitting next to Rachel and they both are glaring me down. Great now I don't even have Finn on my side.

The band starts playing and I hear the music and no this cannot be happening. Blaine is starting to sing the opening lines of _It's Not Right But It's Ok. _No wonder they all hate me right now, Blaine must have told them that I cheated on him. I let Blaine finish out his song; know it will only make it worse if I cut him off in the middle of him singing.

Blaine is breathing heavily and has tears in his eyes when he finishes singing. Blaine is staring at me waiting for me to say something. "Blaine I already told you I didn't cheat on you!"

"They why else would you break up with me! We were doing just fine, until you decided you wanted to be a cock slut!" I feel my cheeks turn bright red at what he just said. I look around the room and see that all of my friends' glares are softening at what we are saying. I look at Finn and he looks angry, but he is staring at Blaine not me.

"I'm not a cock slut. I swear on my life that I was never with another man.! I broke up with you because I don't love you! I thought it would be better to cut it off now instead of leading you on! Beside I didn't see you ever try and stop Sebastian from hitting on you!" I scream in Blaine's face. My cheeks are bright red from all the yelling I'm doing.

"Oh don't bring Sebastian into this. And I know your cheating! Also I love how you just say a man you were cheating on me with a woman! You're just a pig."

"What is wrong with you? You know I would never be with a woman. I'm one-hundred percent gay. I've always been and always will be." Now I'm pissed.

"Whatever I can't deal with this. I can't deal with you. I quit glee club." With that Blaine stomps out of glee and slams the door on the way out. I sigh and drop into my seat. I'm about to let the tears fall and then I remember where I am and get up and leave. I drive right home.

As soon as I'm home I run right to my room and curl under the covers. I'm so tired from today that I just fall asleep without even letting the tears fall.

I wake up sometime later in the day when I hear footsteps outside of my door. I hear the door slowly creak open and I see my daddy's head peak inside my room. As soon as I see my daddy, tear start to swell up in my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"D-d-daddy." I sob out. My daddy comes right over to me and pulls me into his arms and just lets me cry into his shoulder.

I'm guessing that things with Blaine didn't go that well." I just nod stiffly into his shoulder. My daddy starts rubbing my back. "Come on why don't you tell me about your day."

So I do I tell him all about my dad from when I got to school to when I left school. I take a deep breath know that the next thing I'm going to say is going to be really hard on me. "Daddy just like you told me that you won't be with me until I'm broken up with Blaine the same thing stands with you and Carole."

My daddy sighs and then takes his hat off and starts rubbing his bald head. "I know that baby boy. I didn't want you to find out like this, but Carole filed for a divorce. We have been having small fights about things you don't need to worry about and she says that it was better for her and Finn when it was just the two of them. That's why they haven't been coming home." My daddy lets out a long sigh.

"Daddy?"

"Yea baby boy?"

"Well now that I'm not with Blaine and you're not with Carole and it's been such a long day can we just go sleep in your bed?" Daddy chuckles.

"Of course anything for my baby boy." Daddy gets up to walk to his bedroom and then looks back at me and hold his hand out for me to take.

"Can you carry me?" I ask in a timid voice.

"Of course baby boy." Daddy walks over to me and picks me up bridal style. "Baby boy you are too light, we are going to need to put some weight back on you." Daddy's forehead is creased with worry lines.

"Worry about that later too tired for that now." I snuggle into my daddy more. Daddy leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Alright, but just know that tomorrow we will be dealing with this." I just nod and drift off to sleep in my daddy's arms.

**Review = Preview **


	5. Falling Down

**Warning: there is violence in this chapter.**

**Blaine will still be in this story I have plans for him, but he is not very nice in this story. **

Kurt's P.O.V.

I wake up and look around reliving that I'm not in my bedroom, but my daddy's bedroom. I stretch and sigh in content. I know that by know my daddy is at work, but it's just nice to know last night he was here with me and was mostly likely watching me sleep this morning. This thought makes me blush.

I get up out of bed and walk back to room and get ready for the school the day. I plan on skipping breakfast, but as I pass the kitchen I see a note on the table. I walk over to it and see that it's for me from my daddy.

_Hey baby boy, I missed you this morning, but you are beautiful when you're sleeping so peaceful. _I blush. _I know that we said that we are going to talk about you needing to eat more and you get out of it for now, but you need to eat breakfast. Even if not for you do it for me please? Don't forget we will be talking about this when I'm home from work tonight. _

I sigh, I guess that my daddy did notice that I don't eat as much recently. I have been so worried about keeping up with my body that at time I fail to eat.

When I get to school I park near the entrance, just like always so that I don't have to worry about being throw into the dumpster, now they have stopped, but I don't trust the jocks not to start again. When I walk into school I come face to face with a wall of jocks.

"Hey lady lips." I hear Karofsky sneer at me and this socks me because he hasn't been part of the bullying in a long time. "We were just saying how much you would love to meet our newest member of our team. I roll my eyes at them I have better things to be doing.

"Oh I know that you think that this is a waits of your time, but you're going to love him." Amizio steps up to talk. After he says this all the jocks move away and I see Blaine standing there in a letterman jacket holding a slushy cup in his hands and I know that this is what they were planning.

"Blaine don't…" That's when I feel the first slushy hit me. Just as I open my eyes I see the rest of the jocks throwing slushies' at me. I feel them all hit me at once and it feels like someone pounded me into an iceberg. I feel tears start to fill my eyes and all I want to do is go home to my daddy and cry, but I won't let them have that satisfaction. I whip my eyes and hold my head up as I walk away from them.

"Cock slut!" I hear Blaine scream after me as I walk away into the girl's bathroom.

As I'm cleaning up in the bathroom I hear the door swish open and look up to see Rachel standing there. "So it's true?" asks in a small voice.

"The fact that Blaine joined the football team, slushied me with the rest of the jocks and then called me a cock slut then you have your facts correct. I see her wince at my words, but she starts walking over to me.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. Yesterday Blaine came to us saying that he had proof that you had cheated on him, we didn't want to believe it, but the way he looked and was acting it was kind of hard not to believe him. I keep thinking everything over and I know you're not the kind to cheat, but I didn't see why you broke up with him, but after this morning I'm glad you did because now that I look back it seems like he was at his breaking point." Rachel tells me trying to make me feel better, but it's only making things worse.

"Please Rachel stop, I can't do this right now." I know that if I keep thinking about it I will start crying and run for my daddy. She leaves and I quickly finish up, but I don't have my clothes so I'm going to stop by my locker and change and try to get to my second period class, now that I'm so late for my first class. When I open the door though I'm met with another round of slushies. Great and Blaine is leading the pack again. I turn back to the bathroom and wash up as quickly as I can, I don't even have time to change if I want to get to second period.

As the day drags on I'm glad I didn't change because before every class I get another round of slushies thrown at me. I keep counting down the minutes until I can get out of this hell whole. I just want to go home to my daddy and go to sleep in his bed again. I sigh as I walk down the hallway, I have glee now, but I'm thinking of skipping it because it's my last class of the day. Just as I'm about to take the first step down stairs, I feel strong hands push me forward, sending me down the stairs.

As I'm going down the stairs I feel my head keep hitting the step, and I hear an unwelcomed snap. When I land at the bottom, everything is spinning and all I can hear is the cruel laughter of the people who pushed me down, I close my eyes and try to make the spinning stop so I can see who pushed me, but I don't need to do that. I hear cock slut loud and clear from Blaine. I try my hardest not to cry, but the pain in my leg and my head is too much, I feel my tears start to make their way down my cheeks. The bell rings for the last class of the day to start. I hear the laughter fade and when I open my eyes I see that I'm all alone in the hallway.

I try to push myself up with my arms, but it's no use, I alone fall back down again. I decided that its best if I don't move all that much. I take out my cell phone and speed dial number 1.

"Hello, Kurt why are you calling your supposed to be in school right now. " I hear my daddy's worried voice over the phone speaker.

"I need you to come get me, I'm near the front office, I was just pushed down the stairs." I tell him in a wobbly voice, not wanting to break down here.

"WHAT! I'm on my way now!" I hear a lot of movement over the phone and then I hear a slamming door. "Kurt I'm in the car and on my way there now, do you want me to stay on the line while I drive?"

"No put down the phone and just make it here safe." I hand up the phone and close my eyes again because everything is still spinning.

I open my eyes again when I feel someone touching me. I look up to see it's my daddy, but I close my eyes again the spinning still hasn't stopped.

Daddy picks me up gently and I'm happy for that I don't think I can handle much movement right now. "Oh Kurt come on we need to get to the hospital." Daddy says gently as he cradles me to his chest.

**Review = Preview**


	6. Not An Update

HI everyone I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, but I have a question for all you readers that would really change this story. I had a review that asked about if Kurt could get pregnant. Now here's the thing I was going to write another story where Kurt got pregnant by Burt. It was from a glee kink meme, now if you want Kurt to get pregnant then I would just take those ideas and put them in this story and if not then I would just keep going on how I originally planned this story.

Here is the link . ?thread=4892294#t4892294

P.S- I'm so sorry that this isn't an update


End file.
